The Gauntlet
by Maven Cree
Summary: Noah throws down the gauntlet. LuRe fic


**Title:** The Gauntlet

**Author:** MavenCree

**Pairing:** Luke/Reid

**Rating:** G

**Summary: **Noah throws down the gauntlet.

**Author's Note: **This story takes place immediately after the June 23rd ATWT episode, where Luke finds out that Reid quit his job at Memorial.

Reid sat sulking on the sofa, one leg propped up on the coffee table, the other absently flipping through TV channels with the converter. Clutched to his chest with his left arm was Jacob's newly repaired teddy bear, which he was only holding to transfer his body heat to it before giving it back to the baby. He was not, he told himself, seeking comfort in any way from the plush creature. So when someone knocking at the door caused him to jump and stuff the creature beneath a couch cushion, that was simply to maintain the heat he'd already transferred.

Maybe the babysitter forgot something, he thought as he walked to the door.

It wasn't the babysitter.

Aside from Katie's dead husband, it was literally the last person he expected to see at his door.

Reid scratched his forehead wearily.

"Mr Mayer, we've spent enough time together in life. We're done now."

He began to close the door but Noah stopped it with his hand.

"I see I need to use smaller words. Get. Out."

"I'm not here for me."

"I quit my job today so if you're seeing invisible people, I won't be able to help you."

Reid tried the door again, but Noah pushed his way inside. Reid threw his hands up and walked to the far side of the sofa.

"Fine. Let's get this over with. Say what you want then leave."

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"And you're opinion should matter to me, why, exactly?"

"Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Because it's not ringing… First invisibles, now bells. You really should see a doctor about that."

"Shut! Up!"

Reid held out a hand. "You wake the kid and I'll blind you."

Noah pursed his lips together and looked towards the bedrooms. When he continued, it was with a quieter tone.

"Luke's been trying to call you."

"I'm aware of that."

"So… don't you think you should talk to him?"

"Not particularly." Reid took a breath. "I'm finished, Mr Mayer. I'm not playing this game anymore. I never should've started it to begin with. I told you this morning. You won. Now if you'll kindly remove yourself from my existence…" he motioned at the door.

"You know, for a brain surgeon, you're not very smart."

"This, again."

"Luke and I were talking. That's it. Just talking."

"It looked like more than that to me."

"Well it wasn't. We were just… reminiscing."

"About the good old days…"

"Well, if you consider being kidnapped and almost killed by two crazy non-twins good…"

"_Non_-twins?"

Noah waved his hands dismissively. "Ask Luke about it. It's not something I like to think about too often."

"Which, of course, is why you were both laughing so hard."

"At the _insanity_ of it, yes. Look, Doctor Ol- _Reid_… Luke and I are not together. We're not getting back together. We're over. Done. But… we both still care about each other so we're _trying_ to be friends. _You're_ the one he wants to be with."

Reid stared ahead, but it was an empty, hollow look. Noah narrowed his eyes.

"You're making the same mistake I did."

Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Luke is the most caring guy in the world. He cares about everyone, even some people he probably shouldn't. He wears his heart on his sleeve and his actions speak louder than his words."

"Cliché much?"

Noah ignored him.

"His problem is that he expects everyone else to behave the same way. When you came up with that plan of working at Memorial and holding off on a relationship with him, it wasn't the plan itself that he was objecting to. You didn't even _talk_ to him about it. He had to find out from Bob what was going on with you and then you'd already had come up with something without even asking him what he thought.

"Luke needs to be with someone who is open. Someone who doesn't keep things from him. Someone who… who lets him help. Luke's need to help others, especially those he cares about, is almost pathological. I see that now. But I was too late. _You_ still have a chance. Don't be an idiot."

Reid looked at Noah scrutinizingly. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I told you; Luke still means a lot to me. He hasn't had the easiest life, despite what some people think. He deserves to be happy. And what would make him happy is to be with you."

"And what about you? Last week you nearly broke my nose. Now you're all ready to make nice?"

Noah snorted. "Not a chance. I still think what you did was low class… But… as Luke pointed out, he was single before anything happened between the two of you. I don't really have the right to stick my oar in. I don't have to like it, but this is about Luke, not me. And watching Sad-Luke is like watching a lost puppy in a snowstorm."

"It's those damn eyes of his," Reid muttered.

"_I know_! They should come with a disclaimer or something!"

Both men quirked up one side of their respective mouths in an almost smile. It lasted only a moment and then both men stood watching each other for several more moments.

"So…" Noah said, finally. "Call Luke. Talk to him. Stop being an idiot. You've still got a chance. Don't waste it."

Reid smirked again. "Or?"

Noah shook his head. He walked to the door and opened it. "Like I said. You still have a chance. You blow it… I might just throw my hat in the ring again. And if not me, it'll be someone else. Luke's too good _not_ to try for."

The doctor stared unfocussed at the coffee table in front of him. Just then, his cell phone began to ring in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the display. Luke's number glowed back at him.

He looked up at his former patient. Noah stood there a moment longer, then left closing the door behind him.

Reid pressed the green answer button on the phone.

"Luke…"

**Fin.**


End file.
